Valentine's day Story
by trekfan12
Summary: It's valentine's day. I don't think I need to say more just enjoy all the loving.


Valentine's Day special

Note: this short piece takes place in my Milestone's universe. It is Ennis and Jack's first Valentine's Day together since moving into their ranch in Recluse Wyoming.

He looked up at the calendar and noted the date said February 14th, Valentine's day. He'd never put much thought in it before. Just went through the motions of buying a card and flowers and sometimes a box of candy cause he knew that is what you were supposed to get your sweetheart or your wife. Only it never felt like she was any of those things.

But now it was their first Valentine's Day together and he was going to make sure everything was perfect. He had everything arranged in the living room so it would be the first thing his man saw when he came in the door. He also had some things set up in their bedroom but they'd get to that later.

There was a bottle of whiskey, Old Rose of course. Two glasses, some chocolate and strawberries, just something he'd discovered his lover liked, and a roaring fire going in the fireplace. There was another surprise sitting in a box on the coffee table that was sure to shock him.

The sound of a truck pulling up made him smile and he rushed to the kitchen to wait for him to come in.

"I'm home, I tell ya Ennis there was a ton of traffic in Gillette, that place has become so built up." Jack rattled on as he hung up his coat and hat in the mudroom. "And I got good news we've got some buyers interested in our stock. I told you that going to that cattleman's conference was a good idea." Jack stopped in his tracks when he finally made it to the living room. He scanned the room, taking in all the 'goodies' that were laid out on the coffee table. "Ennis?" He felt a pair of arms come up behind him and wrap around his chest.

"Hi darlin." He kissed Jack's neck and rubbed his cheek against Jack's.

"What's all this?"

"Happy Valentine's day." Ennis turned him around and kissed him on the lips.

"Mmmm, oh shit, I plum forgot. I'm sorry Ennis." Jack looked down in shame.

"No none of that, I got what I want for Valentine's day right here in my arms." Ennis put his hand on Jack's chin and brought his head up so they could look in each other's eyes.

Ennis went over to the couch and poured them each some whiskey and handed Jack his glass. They clinked glasses and drank. Ennis sat down on the couch and Jack joined him.

"I guess this is kinda dumb huh?" Ennis was voicing some second thoughts. 'They were two guys for crying out loud, why did I have to go and get all stupid.' He thought.

"It's not dumb at all. I love it. " Jack put his drink down and took Ennis' from his hand and wrapped his arms around him and kissed him.

"Here let's enjoy some chocolate." Jack grabbed some chocolate from the bowl and fed it to Ennis. He also grabbed a strawberry and noticed there was a jar of fudge sauce on the table to dip them into so he did and popped it in his mouth. "Mmmm yummy."

They spent some time cuddling on the couch together enjoying the fire and each other's company. Jack took his finger and dipped it in the chocolate and put some of the sauce on the tip of Ennis' nose and licked it off. "So good."

"Jack," Ennis whispered in his deep voice.

"Yeah I want you. Real bad cowboy." He put his hand on Ennis' crotch and smiled when he felt the growing bulge there. A thought occurred to him and he quickly sat up and practically threw Ennis onto the floor.

"Hey what's goin on there Jack?" Ennis said annoyed.

"Hold on I'll be right back." Jack rushed off to the office and came back with something in his hand.

"Here, I got this a while ago and forgot to give it to you."

"What the hell is this?" Ennis looked down at a booklet.

"Well read it and find out." Jack rolled his eyes at him.

The booklet said 'Valentine love coupons.' Ennis flipped through it and read what the coupons said. There were coupons for a massage, breakfast in bed, one night out, a back massage, one for twenty five kisses and another one that was blank."

.

"What's the blank one for?"

"For whatever you want sweetheart." Jack kissed him. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, this is real nice Jack." Ennis got up off the couch and made his way to the stairs. He looked back over his shoulder and said, "Well come on Jack let's go on upstairs I want to try these coupons out."

Ennis led the way to their bedroom, opened the door but stood off to one side to let Jack go in first. Jack looked at him curiously but went in. His mouth dropped open when he spotted what was lying on their bed.

It was the shirts that Jack had hanging in his closet at his parent's house. They were the one reminder he had all those lonely years of Ennis and their time on Brokeback Mountain. The one thing that kept hope alive inside him, until the day that Ennis finally said yes to the sweet life, a day he'll never forget.

"Ennis how did these get here? How did you find them?" Jack sat on the bed and carefully lifted up the shirts.

"Your mom sent them here in the mail, she thought you might want to have them. She told me how they were hidden in a secret spot in the back of the closet in your old bedroom. I wondered what had happened to my shirt on Brokeback. Now I know. You took it, kept it all these years huh?"

"It was all I had of you, Ennis. I just couldn't let it go, let you go." Jack had tears in his eyes as he looked at Ennis. Ennis sat next to him.

"I didn't know how much it meant to you, that I…" Ennis had tears in his own eyes. "Meant to you." He whispered the last part past a lump in his throat.

Jack looked down at the shirts again and noticed something was different. He had put his Ennis' flannel shirt inside his denim one. But now the shirts were switched so Ennis' was on the outside. "Ennis?"

"You been keeping me inside you all these years, it's my turn to keep you safe inside me." Ennis reached forward and touched Jack's face and they kissed and nuzzled their noses together and touched cheeks. Ennis grabbed the coupon book and ripped out the one that said twenty-five kisses and gave it to Jack. "This is what I want now."

"You redeeming one already? Okay, but I gotta tell ya that you have earned an extra bonus set of kisses."

"How many is that?"

"Don't know I guess we'll have to figure it out."

They both laughed, the shirts were hung up on the closet door for safekeeping. Ennis and Jack both slowly undressed each other.

"Mmmm so good, so good." They could both be heard moaning as naked, sweaty bodies touched and rubbed against each other. Ennis slicked himself up and Jack rolled over on his stomach and put his hips up and felt Ennis' cock slide into it's familiar home. Jack felt the welcomed fullness fill him up. Ennis slid in and out of him, going faster and faster until they both reached the highest peaks they could climb. Never wanting to come back down again.

After their amazing climax they both settled down together, holding each other tightly.

"Love you Jack. Happy Valentine's Day, darlin."

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too. I Love you Ennis." They held each other tight as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

End


End file.
